‘Gala 0502B’ is a new and distinct variety of apple tree (Malus domestica Borkh), which variety originated as a limb sport mutation of ‘Gala Royal Beaut’ (not patented). ‘Gala 0502B’ was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated orchard at Casaleone, Verona, Italy in 2010, and was selected for further observation because of the distinctive early coloration of its fruit. ‘Gala 0502B’ was first asexually propagated by chip budding in 2011 at Presina, Italy, and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.